


Sea and Stone

by HissHex



Series: Indulgant Lukas Fiction [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Evil bastards being sweet, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Mordechai Lukas/Jonah Magnus, well my hc is more like Jonah/his 19th century fanclub but I dont really mention the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: It is Elias and Peter's anniversary and Peter wants to show Elias something.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Series: Indulgant Lukas Fiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957456
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Sea and Stone

Elias looked out of the corner of his eye as Peter drove.    
  
It was unusual. Who would have taught Peter to drive? Most of his family didn’t drive, Elias was sure Nathanial had never even bothered to learn, preferred to just be chauffeured everywhere he went.    
  


They had been driving for just over half an hour, Peter refusing to tell him where they were going.    
  
Elias was almost entirely certain this was the first time Peter had been on land for their anniversary. This  _ had  _ been their longest marriage so far and Peter had been very pleased with Elias’ “gift” to him.  
  
He had better have been pleased with it, Elias was  _ not _ fond of being blindfolded.  
  
  
It was  _ very  _ early in the morning, Peter had even promised that they should be done and back in London in time for Elias to go into work on time. The sun was only just starting to peek above the horizon. Driving down the dark roads, he could see why Peter would enjoy it, barely anyone else out on the roads, everything was quiet and still, just how Peter liked it.    
  
Elias closed his eyes, watching the few of his employees already awake. He scowled slightly, Gertrude still had no eyes for him to watch through in her home. A few researchers getting ready… wait… lord above that new researcher he had hired the other day, Sims, was already in the library. Had he even gone home?   
  
He felt the car slow to a stop as Peter parked. Taking note of their location, the sound of the waves rushing up the stony beach, the smell of saltwater and fish, a few stores that looked  _ vaguely _ familiar. He looked around for some kind of sign. Ah, Hastings… When had he been here?   
  
Peter had walked off in the brief moment that Elias had been trying to work out where they were. He was standing at a stall exchanging a few words before taking a package that he put into a bag that Elias hadn’t noticed him pull out of the back of the car.    
  
He was not enthused about everything he was missing, but he would like to see anyone else concentrate this early in the morning.  
  
  
Peter ignored him as they walked further down towards the shoreline, Peter helping Elias stay up each time he stumbled over the rocks.    
  
Another vague recollection of something like this happening before.    
  
This was beginning to get unnerving.    
  
  
Peter eventually pulled them both up onto a concrete pier and sat down behind the railings, gesturing for Elias to join him.    
  
“Peter, do you know how much this suit cost? I am not sitting on the ground of some filthy pier”   
  
“Yes Elias, I am  _ very _ aware of how much that suit cost since you bought it on my card. Sit down, I’ll buy you a new one.”   
  
Once Elias was sat down next to him, Peter pulled out a bottle of champagne, a knife and the bag he had bought from the stall.    
  
The sound of the waves was louder now, and the only other sounds were the quiet workings of fishermen bringing in their boats. Elias looked down at the beach, seagulls were the only crowds out this early, one of them in an intense standoff with a crab over a fish that had washed up too far onto the rocks. He heard the pop of the bottle and looked over just in time to see Peter raise the knife to crack open an oyster. That would explain the bag.    
  
“Peter, if this is a dig at my old age and any effect it might have on my libido, you are going to be enjoying a very lonely bed for quite some time.” Peter just rolled his eyes.    
  
“Calm down Elias, is it impossible to believe that I might just be trying to be nice.”

Elias decided to keep his instinctual response to that to himself. He accepted the oyster that Peter passed over to him. They sat like that, passing the champagne bottle between them as they watched the sun rise over the sea. Elias wasn’t expecting Peter to speak.    
  
“I used to come out here when I was a kid, train down here was pretty cheap, could just sit out here and look out at the sea. Nathaniel gave me the keys to a beach hut that we’ve apparently had for decades, so I’d stay down here for a couple of days at a time. Would just sleep during the day, miss all the tourists you know, and then sit out here at night.”   
  
“Hmm, sounds perfect for you.” Elias watched as Peter flung the oyster shells out into the sea. Beach hut… had one of Peter’s family members taken him to this beach hut? Why the hell didn’t he remember?   
  
“Yes, I loved it. Wanted to… I wanted to bring you out here. I thought of what to buy you, but I buy you whatever you want all the time, so I thought to bring you somewhere important to me.”   
  
That… that was surprisingly sentimental coming from Peter. The captain stood up after a quiet moment, pulling Elias up as well.    
  
“Come on, I’ll show you the beach hut, I can see tourists coming down the beach”   
  
They walked for a while down the rocky beach before Peter unlocked the door to a tall wooden building, the planks painted black with the Lukas family crest painted in white above the door. The furniture looked old, probably hadn’t been replaced since the Lukas’s first bought the building, which is the only reason Elias could recognise it. If this was the building he thought it was then “Jonah Magnus” was probably still carved into the headboard of the bed. Walking up to said bed, a thick, dusty blanket had been placed over the top of the headboard, he shifted it to the side to check.    
  
Yup, this was the place.    
  
He was surprised no one had replaced it, but then again, Mordechai had no doubt liked the reminder of seeing him off his tits on laudanum for almost an entire week. He had been ill and his dear doctor Fanshawe had recommended getting out of the city, get some sea air. Mordechai had been so  _ kind _ to let him stay here, and his repayment for such kindness had been pretty enjoyable on its own.    
  
He was pretty sure Fanshawe had told him not to take any opioids or do any strenuous activity, but then again, the man had also told him not to work so hard and he had never listened to _that_ advice in any of his lives.    
  
  
Peter dumped his bag before lying down on the bed, reaching out and pulling Elias down on top of him. Elias tucked his head under his husband’s chin.  The memories of past lovers entwined with the sensations of his current one.  
  
After all his lonely anniversaries spent drinking wine alone in his flat, he knew it was going to be so much worse now that he knew how nice it could be.  The price of being with a Lukas he supposed.  
  
  
“Happy Anniversary Peter. Thank you for bringing me here.”    
  
He felt the man beneath him tense up before relaxing and pressing a kiss to Elias’s head.

“Happy Anniversary Elias”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not being edgy by making the hut black, there’s a bunch of black wood buildings in Hastings. It's very pretty.


End file.
